


The Pocket Medic

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Decapitation, Jealousy, Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expressing your love for one can come in all size and form. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocket Medic

“Rise an’ shine Doc.”

Medic’s eyes lazily peeled open to a blurred and bright room. His head felt as if he had collided headfirst onto a solid brick wall. He wanted to raise his hand up to feel any obvious bumps to make sure that it wasn’t too severe, but he couldn’t. The room was still blurred to his eyes as he then realized that he didn’t have his spectacles. Everything about waking up at this very moment made everything around him feel _wrong_.

“You’ve been asleep for quite some time there. You had me worried, pretending to be real friendly with the Spy.”

 _Worried? Spy? Oh yes, now I remember._ Medic was approached by Spy to spending the evening with him. It was just a friendly invitation for a drink, but it ended up being something much more. Spy had told him that he was interested in approaching him in a more relationship like direction and that he would treat him well. The man promised him a life of comfort and ease, something that was not for Medic’s future.  
He remembered turning him down or something along that line because he was in a relationship with Engineer.

They had even gone far as to even talking about their life after retiring from working as mercenaries. They had talked about moving in together somewhere of their choosing and even discussed about getting married. Medic had come to a decision since they started their relationship that Engineer was going to be _the one_ for him. There was no one else in the world for him but Engineer, because with Engineer, Medic was safe from everything that meant harm to him. He was the man who saved him when he was hurt.

“Vait.”

_How did Engineer know about the Spy?_

His head began to produce a sharp jolt throughout, making him wanting to reach up and maybe massage his own head from the excruciating pain.

“…vhere…are mein hands…?”

It was only then that Medic realized the absence of his own hands. No. His entire body was gone. He was nothing but a head on what it seemed to be a display table or even a platform of sort.

“Ah, you just realized that didn’t you? Well, I couldn’t help it Doc. I’m a disgustingly jealous guy.”

The room was blurred to Medic’s eyes but he was able to see that Engineer was moving around. He was doing something that seemed to involve multiple items. His stomach dropped when he realized that they could have been his own body parts. It couldn’t have been, but this was Engineer, and at the rate of how everything seemed to be going, _anything_ was possible.

“Engineer—“

“Thought that you would get away with it, didn’t ya you sneaky, backstabbin’ snake.”

 _Who was Engineer talking about?_ Medic’s face was horrified when he realized that the parts Engineer was handling with began to dye itself red. _Was it the Spy?_ Was the man he had just previously spoken to a few nights back now scattered into nothing but bits and pieces?

“Oh, where are my manners. Here you go Doc, can’t have you missin’ out on all the fun.” The figurine which Medic saw as Engineer approached him. His spectacles were gently and neatly placed upon the bridge of his nose and over his ears. Engineer greeted him with one of his famous Texan Gentlemanly smile and caressed his cheek with his rather _wet_ almost sticky hand. “I would do anythin’ for you Doc, but if it means that you won’t be in my life…then well I have to do my best to fix that, don’t I?”

When Engineer backed away to reveal his bloodied hands, the bigger picture made Medic’s eyes widen in horror. His pupils shook in fear from the sight before him.

It wasn’t Spy, it was Engineer. _His_ Engineer. His head was placed neatly on a table while his other roughly cut limbs were placed like a puzzle to Engineer’s body. The cuts seemed to have been made by a tool not meant for _cutting_. His now best bet was that it was Spy’s knife.

“Oh come on Doc…”

 _Engineer_ chuckled upon catching the sight of the horror stricken expression. The disguise kit fell onto the floor as did the Engineer impersonation. Spy’s true malevolent visage emerged from the smoke as he then began to laugh while bringing up his blood soaked hands for a taste and licked before painting his lower and upper lips with it.

“How can I leave you alone when you have such a cute expression on your face?”

Spy’s blood painted lips pressed upon the cold ones on Medic. A kiss he wished to break off by pushing him away. A kiss he would have beaten Spy up for if he were to have his body; however, he was nothing but a head. His lips trembled from the kiss even as they parted. He then felt Spy’s hands reach out and run through his hair.

“When I approached ze laborer about zis _relationship_ you two had built, he told me zat zere was no way zat I can have you.”

Medic could see the dark circles under Spy’s eyes. The man must have had the case of insomnia. His eyes were puking vomits of madness yet his voice was filled with thirst and desire. His hands began to wrap itself around Medic’s head before bringing him close to hold him against his chest.

“…so I sent him on his happy trails…”

It was mind numbing that Engineer was dead. Medic didn’t want to believe this, and instead began to pray that this was all a bad dream; praying that he was going to wake up soon.

“Of course…zis was all after I caught him decapitating you into zis…masterpiece.”

Then everything came back to Medic. His memories from what had happened before he blacked out.

_”Doc, do you love me?”_

_”Of course I do, Engineer. Vhat brought zhis up? Did somezhing happen?”_

_”You know you mean the whole world to me Doc.”_

_”Danke, Engineer…your words are too kind.”_

_”I wish that there was a way I could keep you close, so that you are always with me.”_

_”Engineer?”_

_”I love you Doc.”_

_”Vait—Engineer—“_

_”We’ll be together forever, Doc.”_

_”Engineer—BITTE—DON’T--!”_

“Oh, mon amour…don’t cry…I will make sure zat no one ever hurts you again…”

Spy whispered as he kissed the tears now streaming down Medic’s cheek, leaving trails of bloody and wet kisses as he held the man’s head close.

“Unlike the relationship you had with ze Engineer, you and I will truly be together, _forever_ , mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the Pocket Medic was an all class item.


End file.
